The Neuropathology Core will support the three projects contained in this Program Project application. Detailed descriptions of the surgical procedures and protocols to include MCA occlusion in the rat, and methods for histological preparations and analyses of the tissue samples are presented. When available, human brain specimens from patients enrolled in Project 2 will be subjected to histological analysis, similar to analyses performed in the experimental stroke model.